


Memories in the Dark

by toesohnoes



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack can't forget his panic when he saw Will dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/14077311303/aye-jack-can-still-see-wills-body-when-he).

Aye, Jack can still see Will’s body when he sleeps.

It’s worse in his dreams. When his mind wanders, Will’s body becomes cold and dead. His skin pales and his limbs stiffen and Jack is left with nothing but a corpse. A heart in a box can’t save him now.

He opens his eyes and leaves sleep in the past, turning his head to find Will in the bed alongside him. Will’s eyes are closed but his skin is golden and his chest rises and falls. His breath is steady and gentle. Jack rests a hand over his ribs. There’s no heart beat, not for the captain of the Flying Dutchman, but that doesn’t mean that life doesn’t pour through his veins.

Sleeping, Will is too stationary and lost. It’s only right to bring a little more life back to the lad, so Jack leans down to nuzzle his lips against his cheek; it’s more of a bump than a kiss, but it’s enough to make Will twitch and grumble in his sleep. Jack moves again, this time down to his jaw, as he explores across Will’s face, memorising every inch.

Eventually Will’s eyelids flutter open - and the spark of warmth in his eyes proves that Jack’s nightmares can stay at arms’ length for now. “Good morning,” Will mumbles, but Jack kisses him properly before he can say anything more, his fingertips carefully resting against Will’s jaw as he tastes life in his every breath.


End file.
